Many of today's laptop, notebook, desktop and other computers, as well as computer peripherals and other electronic products are designed to receive removable memory devices. Such removable memory devices may be used for various purposes. For example, they can be used to supplement the semiconductor memory of a personal computer, or can be used to store information or data for use by the host system or for reconfiguring the host system in response to information stored in the integrated circuit packages mounted on the substrate. Removable memory devices typically comprise a substrate in the form of a card or printed circuit board carrying integrated circuit random access memory packages. The substrate is attached along one edge thereof to a multipole connector typically including a connector block of molded plastic having multiple contacts for electrically connecting the removable memory device to the host system by way of a port or other receptacle. A typical removable memory device further includes a sheet metal cover enclosing the memory card or board and secured to the plastic connector block. Presently, the metal cover is bonded to the plastic connector block by means of an adhesive. However, over a period of time and due to environmental changes, the adhesive eventually relaxes so as to allow the cover to become separated from the connector block. In addition, the application of adhesive requires secondary manufacturing steps and does not afford precise positioning of the cover relative to the connector block.